There are several different systems and methods that are used to prepare cosmetic products in a shop or online according to a customer's wishes and needs
JP2002073944 describes a marketing method that-connects a customer to a producer's server and allows the customer to provide information needed to make individualized cosmetics. In this way a relationship between customers and producers can be built. In addition, this process also improves control and management of production, supplies and customer information.
US2013084259 describes a method for production of individualized cosmetics where the customer selects ingredients of the cosmetic product according to his/her own wishes and skin characteristics.
KR20100062903 describes a method for cosmetics individualization, where the customer connects with a server, enters data about skin characteristics and personal information, and ingredients are selected for a cosmetic product according to customer's wishes, based on the data entered by the customer.
US2009076639 describes a method and system for cosmetics individualization based on skin or hair characteristics, wherein a microprocessor contains a database with information for standard mixing ratios depending on age and skin or hair characteristics.
US2005021174 describes a system for the selection and production of an individualized cosmetics product, either implemented on the internet or in an autonomous unit, such as a kiosk. The recipe for the cosmetic product is made based on customer's wishes and other external factors. The recipe is then sent to production. At the same time the customer receives the recipe for the created individualized cosmetic product.
However the documents above do not disclose methods of marketing of created products and creation of sub-brands under one principal brand, or a rewarding system, which would enable a person with a successful individualized product to gain benefits at the principal brand.